Sweet Shopping
by Daisy Eclipse
Summary: After being under constant attack of the in-love Konoha girls, Sasuke gets fed up of being stalked and the only thing to get them to stop is by saying he's already taken. Oneshot. SasuSaku. R


Okay, this idea just popped in my head. It makes me wonder if Sasuke gets so fed up with girls falling all over him that he just blows his top and says stuff to get girls to leave him alone…like he's already dating someone…or is gay? Well, this is a SasuSaku one shot so no, he's not gay. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like what you read and if you do you should review. ) And if you don't like it…you should review and tell me why ya don't. Or you can review if you're bored. Don't worry; I'm bored 95 percent of the time, too…so it's okay. Lol.

So I'll stop ranting and start the one shot, kay?

**Sweet Shopping **(original, title, eh?)

* * *

Sasuke browsed along the isles of the small convenient store somewhere in between the hustle and bustle of the shopping streets in Konoha. He couldn't even go to his normal food supply store because the girls chased him down and constantly stalked him every time he left his house to go there. But now, he was hungry. And girls or not, he needed some nourishment.

His eyes cautiously shifted side to side every now and then just to make sure he wasn't being followed and adored by the Konoha girls.

He picked up a small box of ramen. But it was quiet-- too quiet.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" About a dozen girls cornered him from both sides of the shopping isle. Sasuke jumped back but accidentally knocked over some boxes on the isle rack behind him. He frowned angrily.

"Can I just get one day without these annoying girls?!" He muttered under his breath. The girls tugged at his sleeves with little hearts in their eyes.

"Date me, Sasuke!"

"No! You should date me!"

"Why _you?_!"

Sasuke figured if they all began to fight with each other, he could quietly sneak away like he did the week before. The week before that, thankfully Kakashi was near by and called him over for a 'private conference' to get him away from the girls. But he was out of luck this time. There were half a dozen hands glued to his arms and no sign of Kakashi or anyone else willing to help save him.

He tried to shove the girls off of him as they fought with the other girls and his attention. Sasuke closed his eyes to try and shut them out. But it was no use.

'_Why me?! I hate these girls! I try and tell them every single time they do this to me! I want to be alone!" _He thought. He opened his eyes and searched for a Savior. But there was no use. The only other people in the shop was the cashier and a homeless man sleeping by the door, and neither seemed like much help to Sasuke.

'_They are obsessed with me and they don't even know me! Would they even care if I was taken?! What if I was completely unavailable. Would it even phase them?!' _He argued with himself. But wait; that was it. What if he was available?

"Let's go out to dinner tonight, Sasuke!"

"He can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because he's going out with _me_!"

"STOP! No I'm not! I have a girlfriend!" He yelled. He didn't expect to, but it all blurted out, hanging on to his anger and annoyances.

The girls looked at him confused. They all blinked with stupidity. Slowly the leeched-on hands dropped from his arms as if shackles were broken. He had a small, sly smile on his face, secretly surprised that the spoken plan had worked.

"You-You're dating someone already?" One asked. He nodded, with the silly smile still attached to his lips. He crossed his arms in triumph.

"Yeah. Sorry, ladies."

"Well, who-who are ya seeing?" A girl stuttered, still absorbing the untrue fact that he was dating someone.

Sasuke's smile fell from his face. He hadn't planned anyone asking him that. "Uh…who am I dating?" He murmured. The girl closest to him nodded. "U-Uh…I am seeing…Sakura…?" She was the only girl he could think of.

"**_SAKURA!?"_**

"Uhh…yeah. Sorry to disappoint. But now if you don't mind, I have some more things to do today." He smiled again and shoved his hands in his pockets and strode out of the store, still with no food in his stomach. The girls were left upset, confused, and Sasuke-less.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura waved at him and she walked towards him as he exited the food store. "Anything exciting happen today?" She asked as they began walking together.

"Oh, nothing. Just running some errands." He said, swallowing his smile and for a reason he wasn't sure of, beginning to get flushed.

"You okay, Sasuke?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, me? Yeah." He scoffed. "My day just got a whole lot better."

* * *

Okay, this was really fun to write. Kinda dumb and probably over-written about, but I tried to make it as original as possible. I'm trying to make most of my one shots to be first-kiss, but this one wasn't. Just a whole lot of hinting that you couldn't ignore. )

Please review? )


End file.
